The Slide of Terror
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Fairy Tail is forbidden to do any fighting in Ryuuzetsu land, but of course, it's Fairy Tail we're talking about. And somehow Yukino, Sting, and Rouge get caught up in it.


**Hello People! So I wrote a bunch of oneshots and can't wait to show them all to you! I think it's sorta mean that people ship Yukino with Sting or Rogue, the other feeling sad they aren't with her. So I decided to do this one! P.S You guys can imagine this as whatever you want with the three, poly, YukinoxSting, YukinoxRogue. Anything you like, just please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"I can't believe they finished building this in only two years!" Lucy cried out, shocked, walking into Ryuuzetsu Land. The blonde continued walking, wearing that bright smile on her face and happiness filled her heart.

"And at least we're allowed to come in, on the terms of not fighting." Erza agreed, glaring at Natsu and Gray, who apparently were clueless. Erza's eyes narrowed to get the two idiots attention.

"Why is she looking at us?" Gray asked Natsu, glancing at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Because you, froze this whole place. And Natsu decided to use his fire to melt the ice, and wound up destroying the building." Gajeel told them, folding his arms with a grunt. He squinted as he looked at the bright sun.

"Well I wouldn't of frozen the place if Natsu hadn't pushed me and Lyon onto the love slide!" Gray protested, glaring at the two, horrible memories haunting his mind...

"Well I didn't mean to, you both coulda moved out of the way!" Natsu yelled, starting to feel fired up. He was _so_ wanting to fight. Sitting around all day relaxing… he just wasn't in the mood for it. Unless there was food.

"We were in shock at you flying through the air!" Gray yelled back as he and Natsu butted heads muttering insults to one another that sounded like _Snow cone, Fire breath_.

"Stop it you two." Erza said, pushing the two away from each other as Natsu and Gray yelped. "We're here to relax, not get into another fight. So I want you two to stay far away from each other." Erza commanded as the Ice Mage and Dragon Slayer noded glaring at each other.

"Juvia will gladly keep Gray away from Natsu and Love Rival." Juvia exclaimed, latching herself onto Gray's left arm, while the Ice Mage groaned trying to shake her off his arm.

"Good. Now then, Lucy I want you to keep an eye on Natsu, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Erza told Lucy while closing her eyes feeling a headache coming on.

"Why me?!" Lucy asked, even though it sounded more like a protest. No one wanted to be stuck with Natsu.

"Because you are used to Natsu's behavior and can keep him from getting into trouble." Erza answered, pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing. Why did everyone have to be so clueless? All she wanted to do was eat a piece of her cake.

"And why can't you watch him?!" Lucy asked again folding her arms as Erza smiled, making Lucy feel worried.

"Because today is me day. Strawberry cake, here I come!" Erza happily announced, her eyes sparkling while running off, her laughter and happy cries filling the air.

"Once she sees cake, her mind is only on one track." Mirajane pointed out, smiling and putting her hands together while giggling.

The group then split up to go and do their own activities.

"Ah, the water feels absolutely wonderful!" Lucy cried out, the pool wasn't cold, or hot. Just right and it was just what she needed to feel relaxed. While Natsu was eating at a bar nearby.

"I agree Lucy." Wendy replied, a smile on her face as she was sitting inside a inner tube as Carla floated right next to her.

"Feels good to finally relax." Carla exclaimed closing her eyes feeling the water and all the troubles wash away.

"Have you guys seen the others?" Wendy asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

"I believe everyone went their separate ways here in this water park." Lucy responded to the blue haired girl. Wendy smiled as she closed her eyes and started to relax.

"Lucy?" A voice said, Lucy turning to look at them. Lucy's eyes widened with joy.

"Yukino?! I can't believe that your here!" Lucy cheered with a wide smile. She was both shocked and happy. And Yukino looked adorable in her blue swimsuit!

"Well this is a public park," Yukino pointed out, smiling. "Plus everyone in Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamina Scale, and Quatro Cerberus are here as well. We agreed to pay for each others tickets." Yukino whispered to Lucy who's eyes widened and then smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us, Master was basically crying about the amount of money he had to use," Wendy said looking at the white haired Celestial Wizard.

"Well we didn't think you guys would like to come." Yukino's face turned into one of sadness.

"Oh no! That's okay Yukino! We all had to pay anyway as well." Lucy assured her friend, a even wider smile on her face. Boy was she happy she had Yukino here. It made the day even more splendid.. "Are you alone?" the blond Celestial Wizard asked.

"No, my sister isn't leaving my side." Yukino sheepishly said, a light blush coming across her face.

"Your sister?" Lucy asked in shock. She wonders what she looked like. Yukino's sister must be kind. According to the white haired girl, her sister would stand up for her when she would get into trouble. Lucy then smiled, wondering if she was as wonderful as Yukino.

"Yukino! There you are, Frosch went missing and when we were looking for him we noticed you disappeared." A voice called out as the girls could hear footsteps coming their way.

"Hide me!" Yukino whispered, jumping into the pool and hiding behind her friend. Lucy jumped a bit in shock as she looked to see Sting and Rogue coming towards her. Lucy was more curious on why Yukino were hiding from the two Dragon Slayers.

"Have you seen Yukino? She was right here a minute ago." Rogue stated, looking around for the white haired Celestial Wizard with Frosch in his arms who also looked around worriedly.

"Nope! Haven't seen her." Lucy answered really quickly wondering what the two would do if they found out that her and Wendy were hiding Yukino from them.. "Right Wendy?"

"No Yukino here." Wendy agreed with her, shaking her head rapidly. Not knowing why they were hiding Yukino in the first place.

Sting sniffed the air. "But I can smell her." He said, looking around for any signs of her. He then frowned as he looked at Lucy as Rogue raised an eyebrow. ' _She's got to be around somewhere'_

"That's because you're smelling me!" Lucy exclaimed pointing to herself, a wide grin on her face. "Yukino gave me some of her conditioner to use and that's what you're smelling."

"But you always smelled the-" Wendy started to say, until Yukino looked at her with pleading eyes saying to be quiet. "I mean, you always did smell the same until a couple of days ago! Must of been the conditioner."

"Maybe she went feeding the fish." Sting told Rogue as he nodded. "Didn't she say she wanted to go there?"

"I believe so, wouldn't hurt to check." Rogue replied, the two then leaving as Lucy could hear the two talking about somebody who will probably kill them if the two didn't find Yukino.

Lucy was pulled out of her train of thoughts as she turned her head to see Yukino peeking her head from behind her. "Are they gone?" She asked, looking around for the two dragon slayers.

"All good." Lucy said, giving her a thumbs up with a wink while Yukino sighed in relief as she stepped out from behind her. "Why were you hiding from them in the first place?" Lucy asked.

"Because ever since we got here, my sister and the two have never left my side!" Yukino exclaimed. "I couldn't even go to the bathroom."

"Ew." Lucy and Wendy said in unison, wrinkling their noses.

"Exactly! So can you please help me?" Yukino asked the two, only for the girls to hear another voice.

"Oh sister! Where are you?!" Yukino's sister yelled, Yukino letting out a squeak as she grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on! Let's get going before she comes and finds us." Yukino told Lucy, dragging her off further into the pool with Wendy and Carla following.

Lucy had forgotten that Natsu was left all alone at the bar eating.

* * *

Sting and Rogue's search for Yukino was a failure, no matter where they looked, they just couldn't find the white haired girl.

"She's not at the bar, nor the lazy pool." Sting told Rogue, the two standing next to where the Love Slide ended. Sting looked confused while Rogue was frowning.

"Then where can she be?" Rogue asked trying to see if he could pick up her scent.

"So this is the slide Gray and Lyon rode on." A familiar voice mused, the boys turning their heads to see Yukino with Lucy, Wendy and Carla.

"Yeah, do you wanna go up?" Lucy asked, turning to her friend with a smile.

"Oh yes! I love going down slides ever since I was a kid!" Yukino responded with a smile. Suddenly she felt really giddy.

"Wendy? Do you want to come on?" Lucy asked the Dragon Slayer.

"No thanks, going down a slide involves motion, and I don't want to get sick," Wendy chirped back, clutching her stomach.

"Okay. See you soon," Lucy and Yukino waved her goodbye as they went up the stairs towards the slide. Yukino and Lucy chatting while walking up the stairs.

"After them!" Sting yelled, he and Rogue chasing after Yukino and Lucy as they passed Wendy. The two were then stopped by a lifeguard. "Please wait in the back of the line." The lifeguard asked in a bored voice. Sting and Rogue turned to look and see how long the line was. Their jaws dropped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The two dragons slayers yelled.

* * *

"Wow, this is really high up." Yukino said, worried as everyone down below looked _really_ tiny. No, not tiny, they looked like teen weeny black dots!

"The key is to not look down," Lucy told her closing her eyes with a smile on her face, she then saw her frightened expression. "Or to not be afraid."

Yukino looked up her. "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." She assured her best friend with a smile.

Lucy smiled back. "Okay! Now that I think about it, I just realized something….the slide is supposed to be for a couple."

Yukino's eyes widened. "Oh, so if we go down the slide…." She started to say.

"People will think we're a couple." Lucy finished saying, a sweatdrop over her head as she cursed her stupidity.

Yukino blinked for a seconds, before giggling. "Why are you laughing?!" Lucy asked.

"It's just so funny, this is a love slide, and only right now do you realize that couples are supposed to ride on it." Yukino said in between giggles. But, a slide for couples seems odd. She would rather go with Lucy then anyone else.

Lucy pouted. "Well I forgot in my excitement." She whined, before cocking her head. "Did you hear something?"

Yukino paused to hear. "Now that I think about it, I can kinda hear my name being called out." She said.

"YUKINO!" Two voices yelled as Sting and Rogue came up the steps and nearly ran over Lucy, who let out a "HEY!" in response.

Yukino let out a squeal as the two boys hugged her, or more like tackled her as they bombarded her with questions.

Lucy slowly inched away from the three as she went down the stairs and walked over to where she left Natsu at the bar. "I hope he's still there…" she said trailing off.

When Lucy got there however, she found out that Natsu was no longer at the bar and she couldn't see him as far as her sight went.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Yukino sweatdropped as Sting and Rogue started to argue over who would go with her on the Love Slide. "All I wanted was to spend some time with the others, is that too much to ask?" Yukino asked herself.

"Nope," Lector said to her. "Fro-sama agrees as well."

Yukino felt like crying. "Hey Yukino, who do you think should go with you?!" The two boys asked, turning to look at her.

Before Yukino could respond, they heard someone screaming "LOOK OUT!" as a fireball came towards Yukino's direction.

Yukino felt two pairs of hands wrap around her as she saw that it was Sting and Rogue as the three started to fall, right onto the Love Slide.

To say that it was uncomfortable on the Love Slide was an understatement, it was tight. Sting on Yukino's right and Rogue on her left as she was in the middle made her feel like a sandwich.

What the two didn't notice was that the fireball destroyed on of the supports holding up the heart at the beginning of the slide and it was hanging upside down going down the slide.

Yukino was blushing beet red as she looked to see Rogue, who was looking like he was gonna puke, and Sting was sweating with a pained look on his face, both boys were holding onto their stomachs cursing their stupidity.

Yukino heard more screams and yells as she craned her head a bit to see more people on different parts of the slide.

* * *

Meredy was watching Erza and Jellal through binoculars that she had stored in her giant tote bag.

Meredy squealed with excitement as she saw Jellal paying for a piece of cake, which Erza happily took it with stars in her eyes. "What are you looking at?" A voice asked.

Meredy turned to see a woman with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a blue two piece with white piping on the bottom of her shorts and her shirt which was cut to reveal her stomach.

"Nothing." Meredy quickly said, before her binoculars were taken out of her hands as the woman looked through them. The woman turned to look at her with an unimpressed look.

"Seriously? Are you stalking this poor couple?" She asked, Meredy fuming with anger. "No! I'm a part of Crime Sorciere with Jellal and I _really_ ship him with Erza!" She retorted, folding her arms with a huff.

The woman continued to look unimpressed as she looked around the park with the binoculars. "These are actually pretty good, you have to get me the name of this brand." The woman told her, a small smile on her face.

"...Eh?" Meredy asked, confused. The woman pointed the binoculars upwards as she stared at something, before lowering them with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Meredy asked, watching as the woman looked through the binoculars twice before handing them to her. Meredy looked at where she thought the woman was looking at to see two boys squishing a girl on the love slide.

' _Wait a minute.'_ Meredy thought, looking through them again. "That girl looks like Sorano." She exclaimed, her eyes bigger than her head.

"That's Yukino, and the two boys are Sting and Rogue." The woman told her, placing on hand on her hip. "Oh! I remember now, Yukino is Sorano's…..sweet little sister." Meredy stopped talking when something came to her.

"What?" The woman asked.

"Let's promise each other not to tell her, okay?" Meredy asked, beads of sweat rolling down her face, her heart beating like a drum.

"Who?!" The woman asked again, only for the two to be swept up by something.

When Meredy opened her eyes, she noticed she was on the Love Slide with the woman. "What the?!" She cried out, her voice echoing and the woman was pretty sure everyone heard it.

* * *

Jellal looked up at a familiar voice. "Did you hear something?" He asked Erza, who was eating the strawberry cake.

"Must of been your imagination." Erza told him blankly, Jellal looking around before shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Yukino was wishing that she was anywhere but here, squished in between two Dragon Slayers. One was puking over the slide, as the other was sweating like crazy.

"SALAMANDER!" A voice yelled, Yukino looking to see Gajeel, who was holding onto Natsu, shaking his shoulders like crazy, an angry look on his face as the two went down the slide. "This is all your freakin fault!"

"And how is this my fault?" Natsu asked, before groaning as he looked away, his face going from green, to blue.

"You were the one to shot that fireball at the Love Slide, you dummy!"

Yukino sweatdropped until she saw two other pairs of people on the slide. One of them was Lucy and Levy, who were talking about something with not a care in the world.

And the other pair was Gray and Juvia, who was squeezing the living daylights out of the Ice-mage with a look of happiness on her face.

Yukino heard screams as she saw Wendy, Chelia, and Carla together on the slide and on another stretch of the slide, Minerva and a girl with pink hair. She could also see Kagura with Lyon on another part of it as it seemed the two were trying to fight each other.

"Alright that's it!" Yukino heard Natsu saw. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, flames erupting from where he and Gajeel were on the slide as it exploded.

No sooner did he do that, did the rest of the slide start to collapse, and everyone on it. Yukino let out a scream as she and the others started to fall, until a voice broke through it.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE RAM!" Lucy cried out. "ARIES!" Out of the key came a pale girl with pink fluffy hair.

"Aries, use your magic to save everyone from getting hurt!" Lucy asked, the celestial spirit falling right next to her. "Yes mistress." Aries replied. "WOOL CUSHION!"

Yukino shut her eyes, ready to feel hard ground. But instead, she felt something warm and fluffy. Yukino opened them to see that she, Rogue, and Sting were laying down on pink, fluffy wool.

Yukino quickly scrambled off as she laid against the ground, she almost wanted to kiss it with relief when she heard someone screaming her name.

"YUKINO!" Sorano yelled, almost mowing over Natsu and Gajeel as she swept her sister up into a bone-crushing hug. "Sister was worried about you!"

"SISTER?!" Everyone said, shocked as Sorano petted her sisters hair like as if she was a cat.

Meanwhile, the manager of Ryuuzetsu Land was talking to Makarov, Sting, Ooba, Goldmine, and the master of Mermaid Heel. "You guys are going to have to pay for the damage you cost here!" The manager told them, Makarov crying as Sting looked a little bit disoriented, and Ooba was spinning Toby around with her magic.

Meanwhile, two people that everyone knew well but had been reincarnated, were watching from the tiki bar. "Those guilds seem to be like a lot of fun!" Mio told Arleos.

"They are definitely going to be the death of each other for sure." Arleos replied, taking a sip from his drink as the two watched Erza beat up Natsu and Gajeel.


End file.
